A Proper Goodnight
by Seylin
Summary: A good date always needs a proper goodnight. Slash.


**Title**: A Proper Goodnight  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary**: A good date always needs a proper goodnight.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warning**: Slash. Jasper/Seth.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. This story was inspired by "Should've Kissed You" by Glorianna.

A Proper Goodnight

Jasper had been wanting to ask Seth Clearwater out ever since they were paired together for a project in their Pysc 433 class. That had been three years ago. Jasper was now getting ready to graduate and do a yearlong tour for the army. This might be his last chance…

"Hey Seth."

The lightly muscled body he had admired from afar turned toward him. A brilliant, easy smile lit up Seth's face. "Hey Jazz."

"I was wondering…"

"Yes."

Jasper raised an eyebrow and Seth's grin turned playful. "You were going to ask me out weren't you? If so, the answers yes."

Jasper chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright. Pick you up at seven?"

"I'll be ready."

As Jasper walked away he glanced back over his shoulder. Seth was checking something on the bulletin board in front of him, his attention gone from Jasper. Even though their eyes didn't meet Jasper couldn't help but shake the feeling that he should have kissed Seth right then.

**xxx**

Jasper pulled up outside Seth's dorm. They're date had gone great, full of laughter and flirting. But now they were at the end of the date… the point that usually led to a kiss goodnight. Jasper wanted to kiss Seth but he wasn't sure if Seth wanted to be kissed. If Seth did want to be kissed… should he be the first to make the move or should he let Seth?

Getting out of his truck Jasper walked around to the passenger side, opening the door for Seth. They chatted easily as Jasper walked Seth to his door. Jasper was laughing at something Seth said as Seth stepped up onto the porch step and turned to face Jasper.

"Can I ask you something?" Seth questioned.

"I dunno, can you?" Jasper teased.

Seth rolled his eyes. "May I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"What took you so long to ask me out?"

Jasper laughed softly, though it came out sounding more like a cough. "Well…ah…ha…I was going to but…" Jasper cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I had fun tonight?"

Seth smiled. "I did too."

"So… guess I'll see you around?" Jasper asked. He didn't miss how Seth's eyes fell to his chest just before Seth reached out to lightly touch the dog tags that rested against his shirt.

"You are leaving tomorrow…remember?"

"Oh…yeah…" They stared at each other in awkward silence for a few moments before Jasper smiled. "Bye?"

Seth blinked, somewhat surprised but then nodded. "Bye." He watched Jasper take a few steps back before he turned and headed into his dorm.

Jasper stood there, watching as the door closed and then as the porch light was turned off. With a sigh he turned and headed back to his truck. Sitting behind the wheel of his truck Jasper staring at the door of the dorm building. A glance at his dash clock told him it was just midnight, still thirty minutes to curfew. Jasper hit his steering wheel, cursing himself before he threw his door open. Everything he had wanted to do to Seth over the past few moments had built up to this moment and he had let Seth just walk away!

'_Idiot_!" He cursed himself as he ran back up the sidewalk. Jasper stepped onto the porch, fist raised to knock but the door opened before he could. Seth stepped out. Jasper could see the question right there on his lips but he didn't give him a chance to ask it.

Jasper pushed Seth up against the wall, his hands framing the sides of Seth's face as their lips met. He poured everything he had wanted, everything he had been hoping for, into this kiss. Now this was a proper goodnight.

**xxx**

Seth stood, hidden behind the frosted glass window next to the door, watching as Jasper's blurred form retreated to his truck. He couldn't understand it. Jasper had been flirting with him for months! Seth was sure that the Texan had wanted to ask him out for over a year. Now, they had finally gone on a date, it had been great and then… "bye". What kind of goodnight was that? What had he done wrong?

'_Please don't go Jasper… come back and kiss me…_' Seth prayed. As he stood there, watching Jasper return to his truck, he imagined how he had thought the night would end. They would have said their goodnights and then Jasper would have gotten over his shyness… he would have pushed himself back against the wall. Jasper would have either cupped his face, pinned his wrists to his side or above his head… and he would have kissed him. '_I was ready to fall Jasper…_'

Just then Seth saw Jasper's form get back out of his truck and come running up to the porch. Seth's breath froze in his throat for a moment before his brain caught up. Jasper was almost to the door when Seth pulled it open and slipped outside. The question was right there on the tip of his tongue but he never got the chance to ask it.

Jasper pushed him up against the door frame, their lips crashing together. Jasper's hands were warm on either side of his face. Seth's eyes fell closed and he groaned into the kiss. His hands came up and fisted in Jasper's t-shirt. Seth went to his tiptoes, trying to get closer.

When the kiss broke it was because they both needed air. Their breath mingled as they both panted, trying to catch their breath. Seth opened his eyes to stare into Jasper's. Laughter bubbled up from his chest and out his mouth. One hand let go of Jasper's shirt to wrap around his neck.

"Now that's a proper goodnight," Seth said before pressing his lips to Jasper's once more.


End file.
